


i fear it may be my only chance, barbara

by bluegrassmattel



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome, this is bad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegrassmattel/pseuds/bluegrassmattel
Summary: this is The Worst actually   i saw that gif of trix and violet and for some reason that translated to threesome in my head. so i made this garbage





	i fear it may be my only chance, barbara

**Author's Note:**

> there’s no capitalization and probably some punctuation errors and a couple continuity issues but it’s chill u still get the idea

"can i take you up on that threesome offer?" trixie asked his boyfriend over their lunch. 

"which one, mama?" katyas eyes widened and he immediately flipped through his memory to try and figure out which threesome trixie meant. 

"she has a gig in LA tonight," 

"how am i supposed to keep track of that shit?"

"you've already fucked her like 8 times, katya." trixie rolled his eyes. 

"ive fucked everyone at least 8 times. you're gonna have to be more specific." katya smirked and laughed at himself. 

"violet, you dumb bitch." trixie felt the blush creep onto his cheeks at the inevitable scene later that night. 

"ooooh, miss trixie are we feeling particularly kinky tonight?" katya giggled as trixie fidgeted with his baseball cap and his overalls. 

"maybe," he cleared his throat. "i was thinking about it and i'd kinda like to top her." he admitted into his empty plate. "i mean if you're okay with it." he reached across the table to grab katyas hand. 

"of course i'm okay with it, doll. lemme text her, i'm sure she's down for it."  

 

\----

 

**katya:** have any plans for after ur show tonight?

**violet:** not anymore what do u wanna do, love?

**katya:** tracy's in the mood for a threesome and i fear it may be my only chance barbara

**violet:** i'm so into that 

**katya:** fuck yeah

**katya:** trix will be very happy to hear that

**violet:** see u gross lovebirds later tonight xx

 

\----

 

katya had seen violet's act before so he knew about the outfit reveals in advance. however, trixie had never seen it and katya enjoyed watching his eyes light up and his legs cross tighter with every item of clothing that left her body. she smiled brightly and waved to the audience before bouncing backstage. katya's hand snaked around to trixies lower back. 

"that ass is all yours tonight, baby." he spoke softly into his ear. trixie groaned in response. 

"can this show be over any faster? i'm dying." he gripped katya's knee and whined more. 

 

\---- 

 

they all clambered into the car giggling. katya insisted that violet leave her makeup on, saying that it would “ruin the illusion” and it would be all gone by the end of the night anyway. katya and violet sat in the back of the car whispering, laughing, and sushing each other while trixie drove Purposefully.

"if i turn around and your tongues are down each other's throats, i'm calling it off." trixie said as he pulled into the driveway. he turned off the car and looked back at the two. katya had a wild grin on his face as usual and violet was smirking. 

"of course not, daddy. not without you." she batted her eyelashes at him and his breath hitched. 

"good answer," 

 

 

 

violets hands crept up trixies chest and she leaned up to kiss him. katya's hands moved over violets hips to trixies and he gave him a squeeze of encouragement. violet wiggled her ass back into katya. he groaned at the friction and bit her shoulder. she squeaked and jumped out of his arms. katya took a step forward and hooked his fingers in trixies belt loops.

"now, i was promised that i could watch my baby boy fuck my princess," his hand moved to palm the growing bulge in his lovers jeans. 

"isnt that right?" he purred. 

"yes daddy." trixie sputtered out and violet answered smoothly and obediently. 

"then let's get a move on, shall we?" they started towards the bedroom eagerly. trixie sat on the edge of the bed and violet climbed onto and straddled his lap. their mouths worked together and trixies hands wrapped around her tiny waist. 

katya was becoming Extremely Hard watching his two lovers have at it. he leaned against the wall, and watched them. he touched himself listening to their little moans and gasps. 

she pulled at his t shirt and their lips disconnected for a split second so he could take it off. she pushed him back on the bed and smirked into the kiss. trixie took her hands in his and led them behind her back where he held them in place. she kissed and licked down his neck and he let out the first real full on moan. trixie made eye contact with katya and then looked to violets hands being restrained behind her. katya nodded and produced a pair of handcuffs from god knows where. violet giggled excitedly into the soft skin on trixies neck as the metal clanked down on her wrists. katya delivered one forceful spank to the middle of her ass in response. 

violet continued to work her way down trixies torso and his fingers tangled increasingly more in her hair. she tried to bite the button on his jeans to take them off. 

"daddy, can i have some help here?" she pouted in katyas direction. katya snapped back to reality and tugged trixies jeans and boxers down in one swift movement. he took the length in his hand and blocked violet from getting to it. 

"what are the magic words, princess?" katya mindlessly stroked trixie and was doing his best to ignore the filthy groans and ragged breaths exiting his lovers mouth. a blush crept onto trixie’s cheeks. 

"please, sir?" 

"please, what vi? what do you want?" he ran his thumb over trixies slit and he bit his hand to keep from yelling. 

"please, sir. i wanna feel his huge cock hit the back of my throat. i wanna make your baby boy feel so good." katya silently backed off of trixie and let violet work her magic. he leaned up to meet trixie in a kiss full of moans and uneven breaths. 

trixie grabbed onto violets ass and dug his fingers in until she moaned around his cock. 

katya swatted his hand away which flew to violet’s hair and gripped hard. the pale skin of violet’s ass was soft under katya’s big hands. the first spank had already faded and that simply won’t do. violet popped off trixie’s tip and katya’s hand met her ass full force. 

 

katya’s tongue circled her hole softly and slowly. he brought his hands up to her hips to hold her in place before licking broad stripes across her. he slid one finger in nearly painfully slow and hooked it inside of her. she gasped loudly and fell face first onto trixie’s thigh. 

“come here baby boy.” he scooted himself up the bed obediently. 

 

trixie slid easily into violet, gripping her hips. he got into a rhythm soon enough. he hadn’t topped in so long he wasn’t used to being in charge of someone. 

“good little slut.” the words flew out of his mouth before he could process them but from the immediate whine that escaped violet’s lips, he obviously was doing something right. 

“you like daddy’s cock deep inside you, don’t you? fucking whore,” he slammed into her again, hips slapping the red tender skin on her ass. 

katya reluctantly let go of his cock and got up. he grabbed something pink and jingly out of the dresser. trixie’s ears perked up at the sound without hesitation. 

“you’re on a little power trip, aren’t you little boy?” he looked into trixie’s eyes and took violet’s face in his hands and ran his thumb over her lips gently. 

“don’t forget who you belong to,” he strapped the pretty pink collar onto trixie’s neck. he held the leash firmly with one hand and a fistful of violet’s hair in the other. 

“keep going, slut.” vi took katya into her mouth. she sucked and moaned around his cock. his eyes didn’t leave trixie, though. he knew when trixie was getting close because his thrusts started to lose rhythm and his eyes kept trying to cross. 

“not yet, sweetheart. beg for it.” 

“please,” his thrusts became even more sporadic and more forceful. he wanted violet to feel his cock in her for a week. 

“please, what?” 

violet snapped her fingers for an air break. katya stepped back and crossed his arms. 

“please daddy, please can i come?”  his fingers dug even harder into her hips. 

“you may both come, but trixie–you’re finishing me off.” 

“yes sir.” he mumbled back. 

trix pulled out and came all over violet’s back. violet came no problem almost the instant the permission left katya’s lips. katya quickly undid violet’s cuffs. 

“you were a very good girl, thank you.” he kissed her cheek and squeezed her shoulder. 

the bed creaked under katya’s weight as he climbed up to meet his baby boy who had just figured out how to breathe again. 


End file.
